


Immovable Object

by ryfkah



Category: Pumpkin Scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They protect each other in the ways that they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immovable Object

He knows the answer already, but it never stops him from asking. Something about his training, or his nature, he guesses, if the two are separable anymore - a 901 soldier doesn't go around walls, he just keeps walking into them. Or through them. But you can't bulldoze through Alice Malvin.

"Second Lieutenant . . . we'll probably be encountering at least one 905 soldier in there. I would like to request to advance before -"

The Lieutenant doesn't even look up from checking the gas tank. "Request denied."

"Ah, but," protests Randel, stumbling through the objection. "Uh, Second Lieutenant, I -"

Alice slams the lid of the tank and wheels around to face him, with military precision. "Corporal! As your superior officer, it is my duty to advance into situations that require my judgment on how to proceed. It is your duty to guard my back, and that is where I want you." Her eyes flick, very briefly, to the lantern at his waist, and then back up again. "You are not to advance before I give the order. Understood?"

"Understood," mumbles Randel, looking away.

They both know he'll have to switch it on eventually; it always goes the same way, no matter how long she tries to protect him for. But he can't help but ask, and, he guesses, she can't help but refuse.


End file.
